Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was released on November 18, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell. Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film stars teenagers Emma Watson as young witch Hermione Granger, Rupert Grint as wizard Ron Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role as wizard Harry Potter. Plot During the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter has a dream where sees a graveyard and listens to Lord Voldemort plotting against him with Wormtail and an unidentified man, planning to gather their "old comrades". Before the start of term, the Weasleys and the Diggorys take Harry to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. They stay at a wizarding campsite and watch Ireland defeat Bulgaria. After the match, a gang of Death Eaters rampaged through the campsite, causing panic among the wizards and burning their tents. Harry sees the unidentified man he saw in his nightmares casting the Dark Mark over the campsite. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament is announced to take place at Hogwarts that school year. As such, two delegations from other European schools join the Hogwarts students. A new Defence Against the Dark Arts is introduced as Alastor Moody, an Auror who is widely believed to be "as mad as a hatter". The Goblet of Fire, an object used to select three participants to the Triwizard Tournament, chooses Fleur Delacour (from Beauxbatons), Viktor Krum (from Durmstrang) and Cedric Diggory (from Hogwarts). Unexpectedly, and despite he was not old enough to enter the Tournament, the Goblet chooses a fourth Champion: Harry Potter. Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic stated that Harry has no choice but to participate, as the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Harry discovers that the First Task consists on stealing a Golden Egg from a Dragon. This Golden Egg contains a clue inside to what the Second Task is. He tells the other Champions about it. Harry succeeds in collecting the Egg during the First Task. Grateful about Harry telling him about the Dragons, Cedric tells Harry how to solve the clue within the Egg. During the winter holidays, Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball, where Ron learns that Hermione was beautiful all along and is furious that she went with Viktor Krum. The Second Task consisted in saving a personal "treasure of sorts" from the waters of the Black Lake. Having obtained Gillyweed beforehand ( in the book Dobby the House-elf gives him it, but in the film it is Neville Longbottom), Harry is able to breath underwater and rescue a petrified Ron Weasley from the depths of the Lake. For also saving Gabrielle Delacour, whom saviour had been attacked by Grindylows, Fleur kisses Harry on both cheeks and the Triwizard Judges agree in awarding Harry second place, for "outstanding moral fiber". When returning to the Castle after the Task, Harry finds Bartemius Crouch, one of the Triwizard Judges, who congratulates him on his achievement, stating that Harry's parents would be proud. Bartemius says, with a meaningful tone, that after losing one's family "are never whole again". Crouch's talk is cut short by Alastor Moody who starts accusing Crouch of being recruiting Harry to one of the Ministry's summer internships. Suddenly, Moody twitches his tongue, a thing Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr., used to do. Crouch suspects Moody is not Moody, but in fact his son, and leaves the place with a horrified look on his face. Later, Harry finds Crouch Sr's dead body in the Forbidden Forest. He goes to Dumbledore's Office, where the Headmaster was having a conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and Professor Moody. Harry overhears Fudge telling Dumbledore he will not cancel the Triwizard Tournament, as he does not want "to be seen as a coward". The three wizards leave the office, escorting the Minister out of the Castle, and Dumbledore tells Harry he can have some Licorice Snap in his absence. When the candy suddently bites Harry on the hand, he goes against a cupboard and notices that a strange stone basin was stored inside. Harry peers to the blue-ish liquid/smoke swirlling inside it and suddently falls inside it. He falls into a very high courtroom, where a Council of dark-robed wizards were sitting. Among them were Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and, presiding over the hearing, Bartemius Crouch. Igor Karkaroff (the current Highmaster of Durmstrang) was in chains at the center of the room. No one seems to notice Harry and a wizard passes right trough him. Harry learns Karkaroff had been brought from Azkaban at his own request to give Death Eaters names to the Council, in exchange for his freedom. After giving some names, Karkaroff gives the name of a Death Eater which had helped torture Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife into insanity: Barty Crouch Jr.. Crouch Jr, sat at the courtroom among the other wizards, stands up and tries to run from the courtroom. He is stunned by Moody and Harry was able to recognise Crouch Jr. as the servant of Lord Voldemort which he had seen in his dreams, and also casting the Dark Mark on the Quidditch World Cup campsite. Crouch is brought to his father who tells him he is no son of his. Harry emerges again from the strange basin, to Dumbledore's Office where the Headmaster was waiting for him. Dumbledore tells him that the basin is called a Pensieve and is used to visualise memories. Dumbledore then tells Harry that Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban, an act that destroyed his father. When heading to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry finds Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff talking about the Dark Marks on their arms deeming its darkening "a sign". After Karkaroff leaves, Snape accuses Harry of stealing not only Gillyweed (which he did not do) but also Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies (essential ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion). The Third Task consists on finding the Triwizard Cup, hidden by Professor Moody inside an enchanted hedge maze. Harry, Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur enter the Maze. Krum stuns Fleur and them proceeds to attack Cedric, but ends up stunned himself. Both Cedric and Harry notice the Triwizard Cup at the same time and start running towards it. Cedric is then engulfed by some roots, who make him fall and start attacking him. Harry stops and saves Cedric. They both get to the Cup and agree to touch the Cup together. The Cup was a Portkey and they are magically transported into the graveyard of Harry's nightmares. Wormtail appears carring a weakened Voldemort and proceeds to kill Cedric on Voldemort's orders. He charms a statue to hold Harry down and starts making a potion to restore Voldemort's body. The potions succeeds and Voldemort rises out of the cauldron, powerful once more. The Death Eaters are summoned and Voldemort orders Harry to duel him. While duelling, their wands are locked in Priori Incantatem. The echos of Harry's parents, Cedric and Frank Bryce exit out of Voldemort's wand and create a diversion, with Harry's parents informing him that he has been "so brave". Harry doesn't break contact until his mother orders him to with a "Sweatheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Harry released the Priori Incantatem, grabs Cedric's body and summons the Triwizard Cup with Accio. Harry disappears, the echoes fade, and Voldemort gives a roar of fury. His plan has gone wrong, and Harry has escaped. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Moody takes Harry into his office where he reveals to be behind all the unusual events of the year: it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet, it was he who suggested Hagrid take Potter into the woods to see the dragons, it was he who told Cedric how to discover the clue in the Golden Egg, it was he who gave Neville Longbottom the book about Gillyweed, it was he who bewitched Viktor in the maze, and finally it was he who made the Triwizard Cup a Portkey. Upon realising that the real Moody wouldn't get Harry away from Dumbledore, he, Snape and McGonagall follow him and disarm him. Moody was in fact Bartemius Crouch Jr., who drank Polyjuice Potion the whole year so he could turn into Moody, who was locked in a magical chest in the office. The professors and Harry leave the room and Snape stays, his wand pointed at Bartemius's face. A Memorial Feast is held at the Great Hall, in memory of Cedric, where Dumbledore announces, against the Minister's will, that Voldemort is back once more. Cast The Trio *'Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter' *'Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley' *'Emma Watson as Hermione Granger' Hogwarts Staff *'Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore' *'Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall' *'Alan Rickman as Severus Snape' *'Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid' *'Brendan Gleeson as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody' *'Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick' *'David Bradley as Argus Filch' *'Hazel Showham as Wizard teacher' Other Hogwarts Denizens *'Shirley Henderson as Moaning Myrtle' Order of the Phoenix *'Gary Oldman as Sirius Black' *'Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley' Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort' *'Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew' *'David Tennant as Barty Crouch Jr.' *'Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy' *'Ashley Artus as Walden Macnair' *'Paschal Friel as Nott' *'Philip Rham as Crabbe' *'Richard Rosson as Goyle' *'Alex Palmer as Avery' *'Olivia Higginbottom as Unidentified Female Death Eater' Hogwarts Students Gryffindor *'Tiana Benjamin as Angelina Johnson' *'Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas' *'Unknown Actress as Eloise Midgeon (Uncredited)' *'James Phelps as Fred Weasley' *'Oliver Phelps as George Weasley' *'Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley' *'Sara Bispham as Gryffindor Girl (Uncredited)' http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=251170 *'Daniel Larner as Gryffindor Student (Uncredited)' *'Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom' *'William Melling as Nigel Wespurt' *'Afshan Azad as Padma Patil' (In the books she is in Ravenclaw) *'Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil' *'Devon Murray as Seamus Finnigan' Hufflepuff *'Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory' *'Louis Doyle as Ernie Macmillan' *'Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Abbott' *'Siobhan Ellen Williams as Hufflepuff Girl (Uncredited)' *'Jack Bagley as Stebbins (Scenes Deleted and Uncredited)' Ravenclaw *'Katie Leung as Cho Chang' *'Jessica Fodenhttp://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=124390, Emily Aitcheson http://www.thecastingwebsite.com/members-directory/performers/18931/emily_aitcheson/ and another Unknown Actress as Cho's friends (Uncredited)' *'Joel Babbington as Ravenclaw Student (Uncredited)' http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=279034 *'Henry Lloyd-Hughes as Roger Davies' *'Lilian France as S. Fawcett (Scenes Deleted and Uncredited)' Slytherin *'Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy' *'Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle' *'Danielle Crockford as Pansy Parkinson' *'Emily Grace as Slytherin Girl (Uncredited)'http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=184839 *'Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe' Unknown house *'Mala Su Mabey as George Weasley's dance partner (Uncredited) (she could be a student of Beauxbatons)' Beauxbatons Staff and Students *'Frances de la Tour as Olympe Maxime' *'Clémence Poésy as Fleur Delacour' *'Angelica Mandy as Gabrielle Delacour' *'Simpson McKendry, Lucy Casson, Arielle Brown, Emma de Veeshttp://www.uk.dancerspro.com/view.php?uid=64428, Janine Craig, Funda Onal, and 5 Unknown Actresses as Beauxbatons girls' Durmstrang Staff and Students *'Predrag Bjelac as Igor Karkaroff' *'Tolga Safer as Igor Karkaroff's aide' *'Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum' *'Oliver Miceli, Ponciano Almeida, Anthony Trahearn, Aaron Sillis, Mark Franks, and 3 Unknown Actors as Durmstrang boys' Ministry of Magic *'Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge' *'Roger Lloyd-Pack as Barty Crouch Sr.' *'Jeff Rawle as Amos Diggory' *'Alan Watts as Assistant Judge' *'Campbell Graham as Ministry Wizard' *'Liam McKenna as Ministry Wizard' http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0571383/ *'Christopher Whittingham as Ministry Wizard' *'David Sterne as Ministry Wizard' http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0827664/ *'Flip Webster as Ministry Witch' http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0916884/ *'Anne Lacy as Ministry Witch' http://www.listal.com/movie/harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire/cast *'Su Elliot as Ministry Witch' http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0254332/ *'Sheila Allen as Ministry Witch' http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1154160/ Wizarding World Related *'Unknown Actor as Aidan Lynch' *'Unknown Actor as Alexei Levski' *'Unknown Actor as Barry Ryan' *'Robert Wilfort as Bozo' *'Unknown Actress as Clara Ivanova' *'Unknown Actor as Connolly' *'Amelia Parillon-Samuel as Dancer and other roles' *'Steve Mackey as Donaghan Tremlett' *'Alex Brock as Extra' http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255932 *'Jenny Crosdale as Extra' http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56531 *'Xorael Harrison as Extra' http://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=153738 *'Margery Mason as Food trolley lady' *'Tom Verrchia as Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner' *'Steven Claydon as Gideon Crumb' *'Caroline Rovina as Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner' *'Jason Buckle as Heathcote Barbary' *'Unknown Actor as Ivan Volkov' *'Jonny Greenwood as Kirley Duke' *'Unknown Actor as Lev Zograf' *'Unknown Actress as Moran' *'Unknown Actor as Mullet' *'Jarvis Cocker as Myron Wagtail' *'Phil Selway as Orsino Thruston' *'Unknown Actor as Pyotr Vulchanov' *'Unknown Actor as Quigley' *'Miranda Richardson as Rita Skeeter' *'Phil Mulryne as Troy' *'Unknown Actor as Vasily Dimitrov' Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins as James Potter' *'Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter' Muggles *[[Eric Sykes|'Eric Sykes']]' as '[[Frank Bryce|'Frank Bryce']] Magic Creatures *'Unknown' Actress as the voice of Mermaid Animals *'Gizmo, Ook, and Sprout as Hedwig' *'Unknown Dog as Fang' *'Crackerjack as Crookshanks' *'Maximus, Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs. Norris' * Unknown Owl as Sirius's Black Owl Omissions *The Dursleys are omitted from the film. Harry first appears in the film at the Burrow instead of Privet Drive. *Harry does not send a letter to Sirius about his scar hurting, however Harry does send Sirius a letter on the train whilst heading to school, and he could have mentioned his scar hurting, however the contents of the letter are unknown to the viewer. *Frank Bryce's history is omitted from the film. *Pigwidgeon has been omitted from the film. *Harry Potter, as well as Fred and George Weasley, knowing that Cedric Diggory was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain whose team defeated the Gryffindor team last year was omitted. *Winky's and Dobby's roles are omitted. *In the book everyone checks in with Ministry officials upon arrival at the World Cup, in the film this was omitted. *The Roberts family was cut from the film, so there is no mention of the Obliviators modifying their memories, or of Arthur Weasley paying Mr. Roberts for the campsite, or during the riot where in the book they were tortured and embarassed by the Death Eaters was all omitted. *The Veela mascots at the Quidditch World Cup have been omitted. *Leprechaun gold was omitted, and Leprechauns as mascots was minimised. *Bertha Jorkins' role in the film is omitted, which also includes the important details to how Voldemort found out that the Triwizard Tournament is occurring at Hogwarts. *Ludo Bagman's role is omitted from the film. The Quidditch World Cup is commentated by Cornelius Fudge, and Barty Crouch Sr. appears as the only additional judge of the Triwizard Tournament. Which also means the bet that the Weasley twins made did not happen, thus they wouldn't have lost all of their savings. *Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley accompanying their father, siblings, Harry, and Hermione to the Quidditch World Cup, as well as Narcissa Malfoy accompanying her husband and son, has been omitted, as has Charlie's later appearance during the preparations for the First Task, and congratulating Harry after. Also, there is no mention of Percy's new job as Crouch Sr.'s assistant and his hero worship of his boss has been omitted. *Hermione Granger's attempt to stand up for the fair treatment of house-elves as well as any mention of her S.P.E.W. organisation was omitted, due to house-elves being omitted also. *Fleur Delacour as a part-Veela is omitted, as is Ron Weasley's unbridled admiration of her — although he does foolishly ask her to the Yule Ball. *In the book, the judges show their scoring at the end of each task; in the film, this is effectively omitted. *Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus are never shown in flashbacks. *The subplot involving the revelation that Hagrid is a half-giant is omitted, as well as Rita Skeeter revealing it and the scandal that followed afterward. Though there is a minor reference to this in the film where Hagrid reveals to Madame Maxime that he is a half giant. *Also omitted was Sirius' visit with Harry in Hogsmeade (although it was filmed and left on the cutting room floor). As a result of the edits, Gary Oldman, despite receiving star billing, appears on screen in only a single scene of the film's theatrical version (and is heard in voiceover in another). *A scene that is omitted is where Harry gives Fred and George Weasley his Triwizard Tournament winnings so they can open up their joke shop. Also cut from the film is the mentioning of the twins wanting to open up a joke shop, or any mention of their mother's disapproval. This causes some continuity problems with the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince which would reference that the money Harry gave them helped their dream of opening a joke shop. *Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts are never seen in his Care of Magical Creatures class nor are they seen in the final test of the Triwizard tournament. *Professor Grubbly-Plank is omitted too. This causes a continuity error in the next film where Dumbledore says to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank "again." *The Dementors are omitted from the film, and do not appear in the Pensieve, or in the Maze as a boggart. Instead, men in black take Barty Crouch Jr away, and as mentioned below, nothing stands in the way of the champions in the last challenge. *In the book, Harry finds out that Barty Crouch Jr, acting as Moody in disguise, put his name into the Goblet of Fire and imperiused Viktor Krum so he would put the Cruciatus curse on Cedric Diggory, by Barty telling him. In the film, he knows that the impostor Moody put his name into the Goblet of Fire. *In the book, after Ron sees Harry by the fireplace, Harry throws a badge bewitched by Colin and Dennis Creevey at him. In the film, this was omitted. *Colin and Dennis Creevey are omitted from the film, and their parts are instead played by the composite character Nigel Wespurt. *Throughout the entire film, Padma and Pavarti Patil are shown to be together in Gryffindor. However, Padma is in Ravenclaw. *Barty Crouch Jr.'s receiving the Dementor's Kiss is omitted. He is last seen being held prisoner by his former comrade Severus Snape. What becomes of him is unknown, although in the book, Crouch Jr.'s being kissed was a critical part of Fudge's denial that Voldemort was back. *The Sphinx during the final test of the Triwizard tournament is omitted. *The scene of Harry and all the kids on the train home was cut. As a result, him giving his Triwizard Prize (as mentioned above) to Fred and George was as well, as well as Hermione kissing him on the cheek. Differences from the book Quidditch World Cup *In the film, Harry dreams of seeing Voldemort, Wormtail as well as Barty Crouch Jr. discussing their plans together in the Riddle House. In the book, Crouch Jr. is not present in this dream nor in subsequent ones. *Crouch junior in the film has dark rather than straw-coloured hair. *The Weasleys' tent (a single one rather than a pair as in the book) has already been set up before their arrival, rather than the party having to set it up themselves. *In the film Arthur Weasley had the entire traveling party with him when they traveled to the Quidditch World Cup. In the book however, he only took his younger children along with Harry and Hermione to use the Portkey to get to the World Cup, while Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley would meet up with them later due to them being old enough to use Apparition to travel there by themselves. *During the Quidditch World Cup in the film Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys' sit in normal seats during the match instead of the box seats with Cornelius Fudge and the Malfoys which occurred in the book and other than removing most of the World Cup match from the film another cut is where Harry lost his wand briefly during the Death Eater disturbance. *In the book, Harry and his friends support Ireland, but in the film, they appear to support both teams. *In the film, Barty Jr. is clearly seen conjuring the Dark Mark via Morsmordre. In the book, the identity of the caster is a mystery until the end of the book. Also in the film, the Mark was cast after the Death Eaters destroyed the campsite, as a sign of the Death Eaters' works. However, in the book it was cast to scare away the Death Eaters for disloyalty to Lord Voldemort. *In the film, the Weasley children, Harry, and Hermione don't go into the forest during the attack. In the book, they escape into the forest and get separated, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione see Draco who mentions what the attack is about. *Also, Barty Crouch, Jr is seen using a different wand from Harry's, instead using an unknown black-ish wand. This change is due to Harry's wand not being stolen by Winky as Winky is omitted from the film altogether. *In the movie Harry and friends are discovered only in the camp, but in the book they are discovered in the woods after the Dark Mark was conjured. *In the film, Barty Crouch Sr. thinks Harry, Ron and Hermione conjured the Dark Mark, so he took his anger out on them, instead. But in the book, he thought Winky, a character cut from the film, conjured the Mark, so he sacked her. He does think one of them conjured the mark before Winky's discovery. *The film portrays Crouch Sr. of having a nice demeanor, whereas in the book Crouch Sr. was a harsh man who was very strict and a stickler for procedure. However, he is, as the book describes, somewhat neurotic and paranoid. Also cut from the film was Crouch Sr.'s past ambitions to become the Minster for Magic. *In the Italian version, the character Crabbe isn't called Tiger in the cemetary(Crabbe's Italian version name). He is called Crabbe as in the original version. Start of School *In the book, the Hogwarts students arrive at school normally and the announcements for the Triwizard Tournament and the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools occur on October. In the film, the Hogwarts students arrive at school in the daytime and the arrival and announcements for the tournament occur the very first evening back at school. *Madame Maxime in the film has red rather than black hair, doesn't arrive wearing elegant black satin, and is noticeably taller than Hagrid rather than being within an inch or so of his height. *In a deleted scene, Dumbledore has the school sing the Hogwarts school song for the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students. The students all sing it to the same tune, but it was shown in Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone that everyone is supposed to sing the song to a different tune. *The film implies that Durmstrang is an all-boy school and Beauxbatons all-girl, though this is not so in the book, as in the book, a boy is shown in Beauxbatons and a girl is shown in Durmstrang. *The film also depicts the Beauxbatons students being a happy group, unlike the book. *The size of the Goblet of Fire and the manner of its presentation differ. In the book, Dumbledore simply reached into the casket and pulled it out, and the flames were the only unusual aspect of its appearance. *In the film, only Fred and George attempt to circumvent the age line around the Goblet using the aging potion. In the book, Lee Jordan also took the potion, though he didn't attempt to cross the line. In the film, after their attempt fails, Fred and George begin fighting; in the original book they take their failure in good humour, as does Dumbledore who witnesses it (he does not do so in the movie). *In the book, Dumbledore remains entirely calm, displaying only slight indications of worry when Harry's name emerges from the Goblet of Fire. He later clearly and passively asks Harry whether or not he entered his own name into the Goblet to which Harry replies "no". In the film, however, Dumbledore shows outright signs of panic and anger as he bellows Harry's name in order to summon him in the Great Hall, and then proceeds to almost violently thrust him into a table in the Trophy Room in a desperate bid for an answer to his question. The filmmakers could of not wanted the audience to think Dumbledore as apathetic when Harry was met with this dangerous situation, but instead gave him a highly concerned if slightly violent reaction *In the book Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle support Cedric Diggory. However, in the film, they support Viktor Krum. *The book shows that Gryffindor house are the only ones accepting of Harry's name being drawn out of the cup, excluding that of Ron prior to the first task. However, the film shows Harry being only on speaking terms with Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger until after Harry succeeds in the first challenge. *In the book, Mrs. Weasley gives Ron his dress robes before the start of school, but as Mrs Weasley is omitted from the film, Ron gets his dress robes by post and Nigel delivers them to him while in the Great Hall. *Moody's repeated stating of "Constant Vigilance" is omitted. However, in the DVD 2nd-disc special feature "Reflections on the Fourth Film", Moody is seen saying it to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, meaning it had been filmed. *In the film, Moody demonstrates the three Unforgivable Curses on a single spider, ultimately killing it. In the book, he uses a different spider for each one, and later is also shown using the Imperius Curse on students - despite it being illegal to do - in order to teach them how to overcome its effects. *In the book, the Potter stinks badges were supposed to shine the message in green, whereas in the film the badges themselves shine green. *The scene where Moody transforms Malfoy briefly into a ferret is extended, with the ferret then being stuffed into Crabbe's trousers and clawing away. It also takes place later in the story than it does in the book. *Rita Skeeter's role is diminished as well as any details that she is an unregistered Animagus. *In the novel, when Hagrid meets Olympe in the forest, he incorrectly pronounces "Bonsoir", the French word for "good evening" (he says, "bong-sewer"). In the film, he pronounces it correctly. *The Owlery is shown as part of a tower detached from the main building of the castle rather than in West Tower. *Hogwarts Kitchens is omitted. First task *In the film, prior to his setting out on the first task, Hermione visits Harry in the waiting tent and, out of concern, hugs him. Rita Skeeter's photographer captures this moment, leading to Skeeter suggesting the blossoming of romance between the two. This scene isn't in the book; the romantic implication remains, but via Skeeter "interviewing" Colin Creevey. *In the book, Harry accomplishes the First Task by getting by past the Hungarian Horntail Dragon via a clever and skilled flying strategy to secure the egg it is guarding, whereas in the film, both Harry and the dragon fly out of the field area, and he tricks the dragon into hitting a bridge. *In the film Hermione needs to remind Harry to use his wand when in the book he feels quite cut off from the crowd, it is also highly unlikely any wizard or witch would forget they had a wand in front of a dragon. Yule Ball *In the book Hermione's Yule Ball dress is supposed to be periwinkle and her hair is supposed to be in a neat bun, whereas in the movie her dress is pink and her hair is not in a neat bun. *In the book, Seamus Finnigan goes to the Yule Ball with Lavender Brown, whereas in the movie he goes with a Beauxbatons student. Second task *In the film, during the Second Task, the champions jump into the lake from wooden platforms built in the middle of the lake. But in the book the champions started from the shore. *In the book for the Second Task, Moody/Crouch Jr. gives Neville Longbottom a book on aquatic plants so that Harry can learn of the gillyweed from it by borrowing the book from Neville, however this fails and Moody/Crouch Jr. then instructs Dobby to steal the gillyweed from Snape's storage and give it to Harry. In the film, Neville provides Harry with the gillyweed, stealing it from Snape's storage after learning of its existence from the book Moody/Crouch Jr. gave him. *When Snape accuses Harry of stealing the gillyweed (in the book, done by Dobby; the film it was Neville) and ingredients for Polyjuice Potion (done by Moody/Crouch Jr. in both book and film) from his private stores, his storage is a closet off the hall rather than in his office in the dungeons. *In the book, Harry frees Ron and Gabrielle Delacour using a piece of rock with a jagged edge to sever their bonds; in the film, he severs them magically. *In the film, Moody (Crouch Jr. under the influence of Polyjuice Potion) has a tell-tale tongue twitch that reveals to the viewer that the person they are seeing is Barty in disguise. Crouch Sr. notices "Moody" doing this and realizes that it is really his son. In the book, it is a complete mystery until the end and there is no tongue flicking at all. *Harry's conversation with Sirius Black about Crouch Jr. is cut out, and instead, he first learns about Crouch Jr. when he sees him in Dumbledore's Pensieve. *In the film, instead of seeing Crouch Sr. going mad and then disappearing, only to later find out that his son killed him, Harry simply finds him dead. Crouch Sr is also seen at the second task in the film, but he disappeared for a while in the book because of Lord Voldemort's Imperius curse and his assistant Percy Weasley took his place for the Second Task instead. *In the film, Hagrid, Ron and Hermione walk with Harry into the Forbidden Forest when he finds Mr Crouch dead. However, in the book, Harry and Viktor Krum walk into the Forest to talk about Hermione. *In the film there is no mention made of Crouch Jr.'s death, which would explain why Dumbledore is not surprised to hear about Crouch being in Harry's vision. The parts about Crouch Sr. going missing because of "illness", and later when Harry sees "Barty Crouch" on the Marauder's Map and suspects Crouch Sr. of wrongdoing are deleted. *In the book, Crouch Jr. denied all involvement in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom at the Wizengamot trial, and begs his father to spare him. In the movie, Igor Karkaroff snitches on Crouch Jr. about the torture of Mr. and Mrs Longbottom, which leads him trying to escape. He then cruelly spits out to Crouch Sr., "Hello father" during his arrest, showing that he is openly proud of his involvement in evil, whereas in the book he deceivingly denies all the claims. *In the book, when Harry enters the Pensieve, he sees three trials - one for Igor Karkaroff, one for Ludo Bagman, and the other for Barty Crouch Jr, and Bellatrix , Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. These are all merged into one trial for Igor Karkaroff, and the Lestranges, the Dementors, and Ludo Bagman are cut. *Mr. Crouch was proud to send his son to Azkaban in the book, and his son begged him not to send him there. But in the movie, his son never tries to avoid Azkaban, and Mr. Crouch felt horrified about having to do it, although Barty Crouch Jr. does seem to try to escape their clutches. *Liquorice Snaps do not appear in the books. Third task *In the film, Amos Diggory attends the third task of the tournament with Arthur Weasley. However, in the book, Bill and Molly are there with him instead. Bill and Molly are cut from the film overall, while Arthur Weasley is the only one of the older Weasley family members that did not attend any of the tasks in the book. *In the film, there are no creatures or obstacles in the hedge maze, whereas in the book, several creatures stand in the way of the Cup. Also, in the film the hedges themselves are the obstacles. *In the book, the name of of the red-star spell is not revealed. In the movie, its name is Periculum *In the film, Barty Crouch Jr. and Wormtail call Voldemort by his own name, something which does not occur in the novel. *In the book, ordinary conjured ropes were used to bind Harry in the graveyard. In the film, a sinister statue is animated to bind Harry with its scythe. *In the book, Pettigrew had to give robes to Voldemort when he was reborn. In the film, they simply materialized on him as he rebirthed. *In the book, Voldemort's eyes are red. In the film they are blue. The director had made this choice, because more emotion could be put into blue eyes then into red. Voldemort's eyes remain blue for the rest of the films following the Goblet of Fire. *In the book, when in the graveyard Voldemort touches Harry's cheek, whereas in the movie he touches his scar. *In the book, Dumbledore uses the Stupefy spell to subdue Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised as Alastor Moody). In the film he uses the Expelliarmus spell. *In the book, Crouch Jr. reverts back to his original form and is then subdued to Veritaserum, where he then is forced to reveal how he got out of Azkaban and how he orchestrated the scheme to resurrected Voldemort. In the film, Crouch Jr. is subjected to Veritaserum while in Moody's guise, he then is forced to reveal his that is not Moody and indicates where the true Moody is, but no further interrogation continues. *In the film, when Crouch Jr. is finally captured, there is no explanation as to how he escaped Azkaban. Indeed, this creates a plothole, as it was a serious matter when Sirius escaped, and without Crouch being assumed dead in the movie, it is unknown how Crouch's escape would have gone unnoticed. Dumbledore then tells McGonagall to inform Azkaban that they have a prisoner missing, even though he learned about Crouch being at large much earlier on, when Harry told him about his dream. *Moody's chest is shown not as having seven different compartments that each open to a different lock, but a nested set of seven chests with the real Moody imprisoned in the innermost. however, it is possible that there are different compartments in the film, but since there are presumably undetactable extension charms on all of them, when one is chosen it appears to come out of the other chests. Trailers Teaser Trailer A teaser trailer was released in front of Star Wars Episode III and Batman Begins. Theatrical Trailer A second trailer was released in front of Flightplan and Serenity. It ran at 2:20. Mistakes. *Before the four competitors enter the maze, Amos Diggory hugs Cedric and says "Good luck, That's my boy," while he is saying that, he is not moving his lips. *During the maze challenge Harry completely rips Cedric's shirt. However, just a second later, his shirt is slightly ripped at places. Behind the scenes *After filming his appearance as Barty Crouch Jr., David Tennant was cast as the tenth incarnation of The Doctor in Doctor Who. Notwithstanding a brief earlier cameo, Tennant's first solo performance as the Doctor occurred in a 7-minute mini-episode that aired during the 2005 Children in Need Appeal. This special episode was broadcast on 18 November 2005 -- the same day The Goblet of Fire was released in theatres. (In another coincidence, the Weasley's family tent, featuring during the World Cup sequence, is shown as being bigger on the inside, just like the Doctor's TARDIS.) *Coincidentally, the first part of the seventh film Deathly Hallows, was also released on the same day as Children in Need 2010, 5 years later. *In the ending credits a line reads, "No Dragons were harmed in the making of this film". This is a reference to the First task, in which Harry caused his dragon (the Hungarian Horntail) to be greatly injured in a fall. *In the scene when Harry warns Cedric about the dragons, Seamus can be overheard talking to Ron about how he manages to blow objects up, a running gag in other Harry Potter films. *The scene where Harry wakes up after having a dream about what Voldemort when Voldemort murders Frank Bryce, is the last scene filmed. *This is the only film were the title appears without fading in. Instead the "Harry Potter" part pans in from the skies, and the "Goblet of Fire" letters appear through a blue flame like effect. * This is the third movie that has no lightning during the title. The first one is Chamber of Secrets and the second one is Prisoner of Azkaban. This may be a result of the new director, hired after the second movie. * This is the second of only two movies in which the title is not placed in between clouds (the first being Prisoner of Azkaban). * In the book, Cedric sends sparks into the air to notify that someone needed help. The spell was not known in the book, but in the movie, the spell is revealed to be Periculum. * Last Harry Potter film series to feature Quidditch until Half-Blood Prince. * First appearance of trolley lady since Sorcerer's Stone. * The Hogwarts song metioned in the book version of Sorcerer's Stone appears in the film as a deleted scene. Home video release dates *7 March, 2006: Canada, United States *10 March, 2006: Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Mexico, Peru, Uruguay *17 March, 2006: Singapore, Thailand *20 March, 2006: United Kingdom *23 March, 2006: Egypt *25 March, 2006: Iceland *27 March, 2006: Greece, Russia *29 March, 2006: Australia, Finland *31 March, 2006: South Africa *3 April, 2006: Czech Republic, Holland, Hong Kong, Hungary, India, Korea, New Zealand, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Taiwan, Turkey *21 April, 2006: Japan *14 June, 2006: Belgium *11 December, 2007: United States (HD DVD/Blu-ray) *19 October, 2010: United States (DVD/Blu-ray Ultimate Edition Box Set) Box office performance The film grossed $290 million in the USA-Canada market out of $896 million worldwide.This ranked it second behind the Stone film among the first four Harry Potter films released,and it was for a while among the top 10 worldwide all-time, but it is now 11th (the films passing it worldwide including Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix). Gallery Official Posters gobfire (1).jpg|Dark and Difficult Times Lie Ahead gobfire (2).jpg|Everything Is About to Change gobfire (3).jpg|Difficult Times Lie Ahead, Harry gobfire (4).jpg|Harry & Mad-Eye gobfire (5).jpg|Cedric & Cho gobfire (6).jpg|Krum & Hermione gobfire (7).jpg|Fleur & Ron MoodyHPGoF.jpg|Mad-Eye poster harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire_ver5.jpg|Trio poster pottergoblet-8.jpg|Harry poster locandinapg21.jpg|Ron poster locandinapg22.jpg|Hermione poster locandinapg11.jpg|Cedric poster l_73777_0330373_ddfdd3cb.jpg|Krum poster locandinapg12.jpg|Fleur poster harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire_2005_57_poster.jpg|Harry, Cedric, Cho, Mad-Eye harry_potter_and_the_goblet_of_fire_ver30.jpg|Hermione, Krum, Karkaroff, Rita pottergoblet-15.jpg|Ron, Fleur, Padma l_73045_0330373_9aff466d.jpg|Hagrid, Maxime pottergoblet-17.jpg|Harry close-up locandinapg24.jpg|Ron close-up pottergoblet-18.jpg|Hermione close-up pottergoblet-19.jpg|Cedric close-up locandinapg31.jpg|Krum close-up locandinapg25.jpg|Fleur close-up DVD Covers HPgofDVD1.jpg HPgofDVD2.jpg HPgofDVD3.jpg HPgofDVD4.jpg HPgofDVD5.jpg|Full-Screen Edition HPgofDVD6.jpg|Ultimate Edition HPgofDVD7.jpg|Years 1-4 See also *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (soundtrack)'' External links * Notes and references de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Film) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (фильм) Category:Films (real-world) Category:Out of universe